<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There Are Just So Many Lies by Vedis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616021">There Are Just So Many Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis'>Vedis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seeing Our Truths Through Our Lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedis/pseuds/Vedis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be lies. Lies between them and their friends, and lies between them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna | Selena/Odin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seeing Our Truths Through Our Lies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There Are Just So Many Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be warned this is not how I usually write Odin/Selena!<br/>This was just wandering around in my mind so I wrote it.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There will always be lies. Lies between them and their friends, and lies between them. Selena stares up at Odin and watches as he gets dressed in the dark. She smiles to herself. <em>There are just so many lies.</em> He told her he wouldn't get up before dawn but he was, and she was pretending to be asleep even though she wasn't.</p><p>	Selena wasn't her name and Odin wasn't his. Both them and Laslow had traveled here with altered appearances and fake names. She didn't know why they couldn't be themselves here, it wasn't like anyone here knew who they were. Sometimes she just wanted to go home. Things may have been awful but at least they were openly awful. But then again, even there they weren't honest. Lucina had been their fearless leader and on the outside they had never questioned her judgment. Inigo had pretended his feelings for her weren't as deep as they were; and they had pretended they hadn't seen him leave her tent. They had traveled from the future to the past and they had been separated. Severa had pretended not to miss them, and that she wasn't worried about them. Owain had almost hugged her when they were reunited; but he hadn't and had talked too long about his stupid heroics instead. He could've said he'd loved her but he'd said other things which she'd pretended not to care about instead.</p><p>	Inigo, who had a smile painted always on his face, smiling and smiling as if the world wasn't burning around them – she knew that it was all a charade, all an act to make everything okay. Severa, pretending always to be superior and always to be above everyone – she knew she didn't deserve a place among the others, she never had and she never would. Owain, with his over the top performances and his drama – she knew better than anyone that sometimes he could just sit quietly. In some ways he was the biggest liar of them all but at  least he admitted that it was an act. He had told his father and he had told Charlotte; he had just assumed that Severa knew. He'd been right but it would've been nice if he had told her, too. She was his wife, after all.</p><p>	But maybe they were even; Selena hadn't told him she was pregnant. She wasn't sure she ever would. She kept considering, letting the thought meander through her day, but every night when Odin kissed her goodnight she remained silent. It wasn't that she didn't want the baby – of course she did. It was just that she didn't know if she and Odin were qualified to raise one. Children needed honesty and openness; Selena wasn't sure if that was something they could ever provide.</p><p>	But maybe that was alright. Maybe under all the lies there was something real. Something priceless and unbreakable. Maybe it was because of the lies that they'd found each other. Maybe without the lies they wouldn't have anything left. What if everything became suddenly clear, all their secrets revealed and the truth unavoidable? What if it turned out that he really was her mysterious hero and she really was the girl who couldn't care less? What if Inigo was really the cheerful fop who asked girls out for tea but never asked for more? What if the three of them were really the best and most honest of friends who could talk about their feelings without lacing them with phony smiles and unwanted advances, without loud yelling and exaggerated monologues, without judgment and sarcastic comments? What if they could be that? What if this is could be what they had really been all along? What if her and Inigo, and Odin and Inigo were really friends? What if her and Odin's marriage was made up of something stronger than sharing some secrets which they could never speak of?</p><p>	Odin finished adjusting his cape and turned to look at Selena. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. He sighed and left, kissing her cheek and saying <em>'I love you'</em> so quietly that it almost didn't count. She wondered whether or not he was lying. She sat up and stretched, yawning as if she had just woken up. She said <em>'I love you, too'</em> and wondered whether or not she was lying. A smile spread over his face until it reached his eyes and made them shine. Severa wondered how real it was. <em>'You are my everything'</em> he told her. She wanted to say <em>'You don't know about the baby. There's a baby but I might never tell you'</em>, but she didn't. All she said was <em>'Whatever, weirdo'</em> as if she didn't care at all. Owain had no idea how much she treasured all of these tender moments. Severa shouldn't have any idea how much he did because he always laughed her apathy off. They always lied like this and they always would. Severa wondered what would happen if they could ever break free of this tapestry of lies which they had woven around them. She sighed as he left and lay back in bed. She would tell Camilla that Odin had forgotten to wake her. <em></em></p><p>
  <em>There are just so many lies.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>